Get Some
by PJatO98
Summary: An innocent conversation about Mio's love life soon turns out to be not so innocent in the first place. A extremely embarrassed Akiyama tries to explain why she hasn't "gotten some" yet. Rated T for minor sexual references and language.


**Hey guys! Decided to post another one-shot since I still have some writer's block for "Stairway To Heaven". I hope to have more chapters soon! I'll make it up to everyone who's waiting. I was in the car when the idea for this one-shot was created in my head... don't ask me why. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-On, its characters, etc.**

* * *

"W-what?!"

Eyes were rolled in the college student's direction, "I asked if you've gotten a piece yet."

Mio Akiyama looked at her cousin in misbelief, "You don't mean…" The girl paused with a blush sporting her cheeks.

"Sex. Yes, Mio. I mean sex."

Mio's cousin had paid a visit to the Akiyama household for a little family gathering. Mr. Akiyama's sister had come along, prompting Mrs. Akiyama to do the same and invite her sister, who had informed Mio's cousin, Haruna, who ended up tagging along with her mother. Haruna had graduated college and was now twenty-three. Mio was surprised the girl hadn't dropped out and actually made it through.

Mio shook her head violently, "N-no! Why would you even think that?!"

"Oh, come on! You said you've been with her for a while now, right?" Haruna asked with a sly smile, "So, what do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean no! We haven't done anything like that!" Mio shouted in her relative's direction. How had their innocent conversation about Mio's love life turn into this?

_"How's that girlfriend of yours been doing, Mio?" Haruna asked Mio relaxing on the girl's bed, while her cousin took a seat on the floor._

_ Mio smiled lightly, "Ritsu? She's good."_

_ "Everything's going smooth? You haven't scared her away yet?" Mio looked up to see her relative with a lop-sided grin, her short, choppy hair style messy as if she woke up with bed head and was too lazy to brush it. _

_ "Of course I haven't. We've been friends since we were six. We're used to each other."_

_ "How long have you been dating?" _

_ Mio again smiled. Thinking about her and Ritsu made her happy, "Two years now. It was the end of our junior year." She then looked to her cousin expecting another question. _

_ "So, have you gotten some yet?"_

Haruna leaned back on her hands as she sat in her cousin's bed, "You act like it's a sin. I've done it with my girlfriend a handful of times."

Oh, yeah. Haruna was into girls too.

Mio's blush only intensified, "Well, you act as if it's a leisure activity."

The older girl chuckled, "It's definitely not a leisure activity. Trust me."

"Shut up!"

"Have you two even talked about it yet? I mean… it's bound to happen sometime. Do you even know what to do?" Haruna asked her cousin, watching her face turn redder and redder.

"Of course I do! I'm not dumb!" Mio shouted in disbelief.

Haruna laughed out loud, "Phew! You're just so innocent, you know? I was just wondering."

"And no," Mio started to finish answering her cousin's question, "We haven't talked about it."

It was Haruna's turn to stare at her cousin in disbelief, "You haven't even talked about it! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I mean… we've kind of… mentioned it…"

Haruna relaxed slightly, "Mentioned it? What do you mean?"

Mio nervously fiddled with her fingers, "Uh… well," she gulped, "when our… um… 'sessions' get a little…"

"Hot and heavy," Mio's cousin finished for her.

The embarrassed girl nodded slowly, "We sometimes get sort of close to… 'that'."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Haruna was amused by Mio.

If Mio got any redder, Haruna was afraid she's explode, "Clothes come off."

The older girl smiled widely, "Wow, Mio! I'm surprised you even get that far," her wide smile then turned cocky, "How much clothes?"

Mio glared at her cousin, throwing a pillow at her, never losing her blush, "I'm not telling!"

Haruna moved the pillow away, laughing, "Okay, okay. Sorry for asking. I'm assuming you're the one that stops it from going any further," she concluded, knowing her cousin too well.

Again, Mio nodded.

Haruna suddenly became protective, "She doesn't try to force you into anything does she? 'Cause if she does I'll…"

"No!" Mio shook her head, "No way! Ritsu's not like that at all! She'd never do something like that."

Haruna loosened up again, "That's good."

"She always wants the best for me," Mio continued, "Ritsu's always putting herself before me. No matter what."

"Do you love her?" The choppy haired girl asked.

Mio made eye contact with Haruna. They both had the same vibrant, grey eyes, "Yes. I do. I love her… very much."

A light bulb went off in Haruna's head, "Then I want to meet her," she concluded.

Mio was surprised, "What? Really?"

The older girl chuckled "Yes, really! Call her! Invite her to dinner! I mean, you're mom and dad won't mind right?"

"Of course not. Ritsu's like a second daughter to them," Mio pulled out her cellphone and scrolled through her contacts for her girlfriend's number. She clicked it and put the phone to her ear waiting for her to pick up.

_"Hello?" _The Tainaka girl picked up_._

Mio smiled hearing her girlfriend's voice, "Hi, Ritsu. It's Mio."

There was a bang on the other line as if Ritsu had fallen off of her bed, _"Mio!" _Ritsu sounded ecstatic to her the Akiyama's voice, _"What's up?"_

"We're having a family get together and my cousin wants to meet you, so I figured you should come over and stay for dinner," Mio answered the question.

_"Is that okay?"_ Ritsu asked.

Mio rolled her eyes, "Of course it is, Ritsu. When has it ever _not_ been okay?"

_"Okay! I'll be there! See you in a few minutes!"_ She finished, about to hang up the phone.

"Wait, Ritsu!" Mio stopped her, pausing before she spoke again, "I love you."

Mio heard Ritsu chuckle lightly on the other line, _"I love you too. See ya!"_

The Akiyama closed her phone with a smile. She looked over to Haruna who was watching Mio closely, _"She really is in love. It's written all over her face. The shy girl that I've known most of my life… actually found love. She's grown."_

Haruna wanted to make this hard for her cousin, "I'll be sizing her up. Maybe she's not worthy of your love."

"Haruna! That's no fair! Especially to Ritsu," Mio glared at her relative.

"I'm just kidding! Come on, Mio. Loosen up!" Haruna smiled at her cousin, who was obviously nervous, "You're nervous about her meeting the rest of the family?"

Mio nodded, "Yeah… They know about us… but I don't know what they'll think of her."

The older girl sat down next to the nervous girl and comforted her by rubbing her back softly, "My parents accepted me. They even warmed up to my girlfriend pretty fast. It'll be fine. Trust me."

Mio leaned in for a hug, which Haruna accepted, "Thank you."

"Anytime," the cousins continued to embrace until they heard commotion downstairs. They pulled apart to see what it was.

Mio heard her mother speak, "Ricchan! I wasn't expecting you!"

Ritsu rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah… sorry about that, Akiyama-san."

"No, no. This is a pleasant surprise! Does Mio know?" Yoko asked her daughter's girlfriend, "And call me Yoko, Ritsu. You've known me for years."

Ritsu smiled, "Yeah. Mio's the one who invited me."

Mio walked into the room where her family was seated along with Ritsu. The Tainaka stood and put on her signature lop-sided grin as her girlfriend approached. A peck on the lips was the only exchange between the two.

Haruna gave her cousin a thumbs up as she turned towards her family with a deep breath, "This is my girlfriend, Ritsu Tainaka."

Ritsu waved in greeting and her acknowledgement.

There was an exchange of greetings until Mio's mother intervened, "You three go ahead upstairs until dinner."

The three girls walked up the stairs and into Mio's room. Once there, Haruna introduced herself, "I'm Haruna by the way."

Ritsu's signature grin appeared on her face for a second time, "It's nice to meet you. And you're Mio's cousin?"

"Yup," she told the brunette, popping the "P"

Haruna took her previous seat on the bed, while Mio sat next to Ritsu leaning her head on her shoulder. Ritsu put her arm around Mio, lightly rubbing her shoulder.

"_They're perfect for each other. No doubt about it. So how the hell is it they haven't 'done the deed' yet?!" _Haruna thought watching the couple in front of her.

"So tell me again, Mio… How is it that you haven't gotten any yet?"

* * *

**Guess it's not the greatest idea ever... but I feel bad about not updating my other story, so until then expect more one-shots. I was also wondering if anyone wanted to try and guess my age. Please review and feel free to correct my mistakes. I'll edit it tomorrow.**

**-_PJatO98_**


End file.
